phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!
While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and some friends encounter Bigfoot. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date is interrupted by Agent P. Meanwhile Perry takes the tree slide to the lair only to find out about his secret mission of finding what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to in the woods and to watch his boss go nostalgic about the academy. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png|"You may have my underpants. They just got very messy all of a sudden." File:FiresideGirlsCheer.png|The Fireside Girls are excited to earn some accomplishment patches, with Ferb blowing a party blower. File:Candace crying into a t-shirt.png|Candace crying into a T shirt because she doesn't want to go. File:Clyde and Betty Jo greet the campers.png|Clyde and Betty Jo, Linda's parents. File:PhineasIsabella39.png|Phineas and Isabella walking. File:PerryTreeSlide.png|Perry going down the tree slide. File:PerrySavesVase.png|He saves the vase on the way down. File:Doof'sVilla.png|Doof's villa in the woods. File:MonogramAcademy.png|Monogram remembers "The Academy." File:FiresideGirlsSalute.jpg|The Fireside Girls salute after pitching their tents. File:Bigfoot story.png|Clyde proceeds to tell the kids about Bigfoot. File:Clyde playing the banjo.png|Clyde strumming his banjo. File:Adyson, Gretchen and boy listening to Grandpa Clyde.png|Adyson, Gretchen and another boy nod to the song. File:Holly Drinking Water.png|Holly drinking water from her canteen. File:HollyYuck.png|Holly empties the canteen and spits out the water when she finds out Bigfoot bathes in the river. File:Bigfoot song celebration.png|The kids getting excited after Clyde finishes the song. File:Squirrel talks to Candace.png|Candace thinks a squirrel is talking to her. File:Betty Jo and Candace.png|Betty Jo encouraging Candace to have fun. File:DoofenshmirtzComputer.png|Perry spies on Doofenshmirtz. File:I'mLookingForStrudelcutie4427.png|Heinz's online date. File:DoofenshmirtzDate.png|Heinz's date, who proceeds to cuddle Perry. File:Around the campfire.jpg|Phineas and the gang at the campfire. File:MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png|"You've just earned your marshmallow patch, my friend!" File:Candace sighing.png|Candace lets out annoyed sigh. File:Baljeet's story.png|Baljeet tells his scary story. File:Blank stare.png|The campers reaction to the story. File:Phineas in GTBOMF.jpg|Phineas tries to scare the campers at Camp Phineas and Ferb. File:Bigfoot story - excited listeners.png|They get excited when Phineas is about to tell his Bigfoot story. File:Cuddling Perry.png|His date still cuddling Perry. File:IAlwaysGetTheCrazies.png|"Why do I always get the crazies?" File:GretchenandAdysonScared.png|Gretchen, Adyson and a boy get scared. File:Scared Group.jpg|The group scared of Bigfoot's shadows. File:IHearScreamingChildren.png|"I hear screaming children! But it's not my birthday." File:FerbTree.png|Ferb operating the puppets in the tree. File:InflatableFerb.png|"It's an inflatable Ferb. Sounds like Ferb too." File:What'sThatNoise.png|His date hears a noise outside. File:Don't hit me.png|She accidentally hits Doofenshmirtz with her purse. File:OopsIKnockedOutMyDate.png|"StrudelCutie4427? Oops." File:Campers regroup at the campfire.png|The campers rejoin after the prank ends. File:GetThatBigfoot.jpg|The "Bigfoot" is ready to "eat" Candace. File:GretchenandAdysonScared2.png|The campers get more scared than normal when they see Candace is eaten. File:Bigfoot prank.png|Candace and Betty Jo step out of the costume. File:Aunt Lorraine.png|Candace sees her grandma's identical twin. File:NotTheWorstDateIHad.png|"It's not the worst date had. There was that one that kept stabbing me with a fork..." File:RunningFromPuppet.png|Doofenshmirtz running from a puppet. File:ScaredCandace.png|Candace gets scared when she sees "Bigfoot". File:Campers at the cabin.png|"I do not believe her one bit. Too much overreacting." File:Perrylipstick.png|Phineas sees Perry covered in lipstick. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!